The invention relates to a shrinkable cable sleeve composed of a shrinkable envelope and of an inner cable sleeve insert which is formed of a plurality of layers.
Protective inserts, which are usually composed of a plurality of layers lying above one another and which comprise adaptable formations in their ends for the compensation of diameter differences have heretofore been employed in shrinkable cable sleeves. An example of a protective insert is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,686 and European Pat. No. 00 25 691, both of which claim priority from the same application in the United Kingdom. In the insert of this U.S. patent, both ends have tongues fashioned articulately to converge. Because of this, the continuous manufacturing of such a cable sleeve insert must occur perpendicular to the axis of the insert. This means that the length of these cable sleeve inserts are always the same given a perscribed shape. A change in length is not possible. Thus, the length of the cable sleeve is also defined by the cable sleeve insert. Furthermore, the strength or, respectively, dimensional stability of these cable sleeve inserts in essentially defined in a radial direction by the layer structure wherein the thickness of the layers and the material employed are the decisive factors. Given cable sleeves, which are charged with internal pressure, certain difficulty will thus, occur with respect to pressure resistance.